


Songs of the Past

by briqhtskye



Category: The Legend of Zelda, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Coming Soon - Freeform, Cute?, Epona - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kind of plot but mostly premise, Link x Reader, Maybe a little OOC, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Midna - Freeform, Minor Angst, Mute!Link, Other timelines mentioned, Pining lowkey, Post Calamity Ganon, Reader Insert, Songfic, Songs, botw, kinda new at this, maybe? - Freeform, or selective mute?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:34:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21693109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briqhtskye/pseuds/briqhtskye
Summary: Reader is gifted with knowledge of Link’s past lives / other timelines (unbeknownst to them) and sings about them.All lyrics / songs are credited to their rightful owners (which will be credited in each chapter)!
Relationships: link x reader - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 115





	1. Epona’s Song

**Author's Note:**

> So I never thought I’d be posting this, considering it was written back in January (so almost a year ago!) and during classes. There’s no beta reader and I’ve skimmed it briefly, so there may be a few mistakes. I’ve always loved BOTW!Link (and the game itself). My writing has improved since a year ago, so it’s not my best work, but I am a little proud of it nonetheless. :,)
> 
> The lyrics / song used in this chapter: “Epona’s Song” (from the Ocarina of Time) original lyrics by Lizz Robinett

It was supposed to be just another typical night at another stable. Requesting an abundance of arrows from Beedle, cooking dinner, and paying a measly 20 for a bed; the same, repetitive routine. Although traveling was unneeded for the hero, as the Great Calamity was overthrown once and for all, staying contained within the castle was just… too _much_.

He was most certainly the same appointed knight from 100 years past, but at the same time, he wasn’t. Link’s personality had shifted to something more, according to others, since he didn’t remember much from before his slumber. His silence was ever the same, yet, his expressiveness was greatly improved. He wasn’t too afraid to show others how he was feeling through his facial features. His gluttonous nature was still relevant as well, as a good meal was something he could never pass up. As indebted to princess Zelda as he was, Link appreciated the independent freedom he was granted after the downfall of Calamity Ganon.

Of course, Link would always come to Zelda’s beck and call when he was needed. He was still dubbed the Hylian Champion who survived, and had a duty to assist the princess in rebuilding what was destroyed. However, when his assistance wasn’t needed, Link rushed to the great outdoors— the wild. No place in Hyrule was ever thoroughly explored; he had rushed to defeat the Divine Beasts, free the souls of his past comrades, and slay the legendary evil, after all.

With all of his hard work said and done, Link was just another traveler like any other Hylian. With his noble steed at his side, nothing made him more content then to survive the outdoors, exploring every nook and cranny the land had to offer.

Link stumbled upon the Dueling Peaks Stable in no time, offering a look to the man behind the counter. He only nodded, knowing exactly what the blonde wanted. Link hummed, hopping off his horse so they could be tucked in for the night as he pulled out a red rupee from his pack. He then paid the owner, letting him take his horse as he then made his way to the cooking pot off to the side. After roaming the grassy fields of Hyrule all day, Link was famished, and was already contemplating what he could fix up.

What he didn’t expect, however, was an unfamiliar face to be sitting in front of the cooking pot, using it. He knew just about everyone at the Dueling Peaks Stable, but this stranger - _you_ \- were an anomaly.

Your eyes were closed as you hummed a melody by your lonesome, waiting for your meal to finish. It was a tune that seemed faintly familiar to Link, although he had no clue as to why. Traveling bards could have played it once; even Kass could have played it one time or another whenever they encountered each other. He cocked his head to the side, almost mesmerized as your mouth began to sing the lyrics.

“ _Epona, Epona,_

_Where is it you roam?_

_Grazing among the fields -_

_Never far from home ..._ “

You softly sang the first verse, adding a light sway to your body. Link’s eyes widened, the song hitting a soft spot within his heart. A dull ache ate away at his chest, and for a moment, he placed an open palm over it, puzzled. What was so familiar about what this stranger was singing? Who was Epona, and why did it make him … _so unhappy_? He began to feel distraught, as if something important was missing, and the feeling was bittersweet.

“ _Epona, Epona,_

_Can you hear this song?_

_Singing from in my heart -_

_All along … “_

You continued nonetheless, now opening your eyes to gaze upon the cooking pot in front of you. Grasping the nearby ladle, you leaned forward just slightly to stir your meal, making sure none of it would burn. A hot stew was exactly what you were feeling for a chilly night at the Dueling Peaks.

Link took this time to inch closer, eager yet anxious to hear your voice once again. It was only two verses, but Link was mentally prepared to hear the rest of the song. How did it go? Why did it hurt him so?

“ _Even if you’re wandering far away from here …_

 _Listen for this melody calling you._ ”

You looked up, making eye contact with the blonde stranger. Gasping, you suddenly stopped stirring and dropped the ladle in the dirt. You cursed yourself, and Link was just as surprised as you were, albeit the face he hid it a little better.

“Ah, geez - sorry if that got annoying! I was hoping everyone was asleep, more or less, and I didn’t plan on waking anyone up.” You apologized profusely, suddenly standing up to bow at the stranger before you. Link pulled up his hands, waving them to signal that he felt the opposite— you were so polite! You looked up once again, albeit nervously, and saw Link offering his own apologetic look, making you a tad bit hopeful. Suddenly, your cheeks grew warm out of embarrassment.

“I … wasn’t bothering you? It was alright?” You questioned carefully, standing up straight. You fiddled with your hands, deciding to place them behind your back out of nerves. Link nodded giving you a content smile that could equal to the sun.

“O - okay, nice! I’m glad …” You exclaimed, smiling sheepishly. “I try to sing as quietly as I can, but it’s one of my favorite melodies I know, so I get a little too into it sometimes.”

Link nodded in confirmation, and you wondered if he wasn’t speaking because he was nervous, or maybe he was secretly angry and didn’t want to let it out? All sort of ideas seeped into your thoughts, and for a moment, you began to quietly panic.

“I’m (Y/n), by the way?” You said it as a question, mentally cursing yourself once more for acting like an idiot. You offered a hand for the stranger to shake. Link, smiling, took your hand into his own, giving it a firm shake. You blushed once again while Link then rummaged through his front pocket, unfolding a piece of scrap paper. He opened it, showing off its contents to your gaze.

_‘Link._ ’

“It’s nice to meet you, Link.” You replied, trying out his name. You didn’t question his voiceless behavior; everyone had their personal reasons. It wasn’t your business to poke your nose into his. It was a simple and familiar name, though; wasn’t Link someone important? It was a rare name, after all. Nobody else in the valley had such a name.

You tried to shrug it off, spinning around to focus on the cooking pot once more. You fumbled with the ladle, wiping off any dirt that tried to stay glued to it, and dipped it once more into the stew to stir.

“Would you like some? I’m no professional, but I’ve made quite the large meal for tonight. Maybe as repayment for giving me no scorn for my song?” You offered, grabbing a pair of clay bowls that sat next to the cooking pot, warm from the heat emitting from the fire. It was perfect for keeping the meal hot on a chilly night..

Link walked around to stand across from the fire, nodding once again. He, however, lifted a finger, as if to say there was a condition. You tilted your head to the side, waiting for him to pull out another piece of paper. He paused to lick his lips, a little nervous for speaking as he didn’t find the need to do it often. However, he did so anyways.

“Sing?” He asked quietly, his voice low and a little raspy. You blinked at him in response, your mouth forming a little ‘o’.

“You want me to finish? Are you sure? Oh yikes, I’m a little nervous with an audience …” You began, eyes focused on filling the bowls up with stew. For a moment, at the corner of your eye, Link’s smile had curved downwards into a small frown; he was disappointed! It was a little odd to ask a new acquaintance to sing for another.

“But I’m sure I could make an exception for you.”

Links ocean-blue hued eyes lit up instantly, his charming smile returning as he eagerly took a seat in front of the fire. You handed him a bowl of stew before joining him, letting out a small giggle at his eagerness. You weren’t used to an audience, but it didn’t mean you didn’t enjoy having one every once in a while. Taking a quick bite to temporarily satisfy your stomach, you took a moment before continuing your song.

“ _Remember that you have a journey to complete,_

 _I trust what you know what to do._ ”

You closed your eyes again, feeling Link’s gaze on your form. Your cheeks warmed, not familiar with such attention.

“ _Even if you’re galloping far away from here,_

_Listen for this melody calling you._

_Remember that you have a journey to complete,_

_Trust that he will know what to do._ ”

Although your voice was heavenly to Links ears, his heart was aching. It was the pain of losing an important companion. Something told him, earnestly, that Epona was, at one point, a special friend to him. Whether it was before his 100 year sleep or even eons ago, his heart and soul was all too familiar with it. He wondered why you of all people would know such a song that gave him such strong emotions in the first place.

“ _Epona, Epona,_

_Please don’t be afraid._

_Run fearlessly into …_

_Whatever awaits._ ”

“ _Epona, Epona,_

_Loyal as you are._

_Don’t you forget that home’s …_

_Never far.”_

You ended the song on a high note, fluttering your eyes open once more, looking to Link. Instantly you flushed in a panic, noticing small tears pricking at Links eyes.

“Oh goddess! Are you alright?! I didn’t realize ... !” You blubbered quickly. Link put a hand to his eyes, wiping at them furiously out of his own embarrassment.

Link couldn’t remember the last time he had cried in front of someone over anything. He hadn’t even realized his eyes were shedding tears until you had put yourself in a panic.

The song was beautiful. The night sky was an ocean filled with stars; along with a good meal and someone akin to a songstress, the atmosphere had him calm and vulnerable. The lyrics had shared a small fragment of who and what Epona’s legacy was - the loyal horse that stood by _his_ side. He knew his soul was bound time and time again to fight Ganon; that much, he knew from what Impa and princess Zelda had shared. Apparently, his soul was able to detect and mourn over loved ones from ages and ages ago. And he wasn’t exactly ready for it.

“Are you alright, Link? Honestly?” You interrupted his thoughts, his gaze focused on you. You were frowning, brows furrowed in a worried fashion. A hand was placed over his free one that rested on his knee, a tender gesture that didn’t go unnoticed.

He nodded, though, wiping away at his eyes one more time before giving you a big nod, confident his waterworks were over with. You removed your hand over his and placed it over your chest, letting out a heavy sigh of relief.

“Thank the goddess; I was worried, you know. Epona’s Song is my favorite, again, and I’d hate to see it hurt someone. But I do get how it is a tad bit sad, in a sense.” You grabbed your bowl of stew and took another bite, savoring it, before continuing. “The Hero of Time and his loyal companion, Epona, were inseparable. I heard that back in the legends of the Twilight era were the two especially close. Their fates were tied together as one, in the end.”

Link nodded in acknowledgement of your words, feeling a little bit better. Although he was still curious as to how you knew such a song, he decided he was too tired to care. It was late, and the hero decided that getting some sleep was his main priority.

You and Link stood up in unison, stretching your limbs and letting out tired yawns. Yep, it was time to pass out.

“Maybe we’ll meet again during our travels?” You nervously asked, although it was more of a hopeful suggestion then anything.

Link responded with a curt nod. It wouldn’t be so bad to hear more of your songs.


	2. Midna’s Lament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your second encounter with Link.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Midna’s Lament” (Twilight Princess) lyrics are original lyrics written and sung by Lizz Robinett!

The second time Link had encountered you was in the depths of Faron Woods, the last place he expected to find you. The sun was setting over the horizon, bringing in the new dusk as the sky was plastered with oranges and yellows. The arrangement of hues was always a pretty sight to Link, always appreciative for having a dazzling sky to look up to.

However, during nightfall, monsters of all sorts in their skeletal forms would appear from the ground below. They’d randomly spawn whenever he was riding upon his horse, galloping straight ahead to avoid confrontation. Although they were easier to kill (as a quick headshot destroyed them instantly), they usually came about in small groups with archers and swords, slowly becoming more of an annoyance than anything. If he could, Link tried not to travel too much in the night time and find shelter.

He was exploring Faron Woods out of his own curiosity this time. Despite the fact he had traveled through it’s paths before, there was always something new to find. Whether it be a new resting spot (like a small lake surrounded by foliage) or ruins from towns of old, Link wanted to see it all. So he did.

The hylian hero and his horse stepped lightly around the trees, keeping a careful eye on any unsuspecting monsters or wild animals. Although the woods weren’t too thick, he never underestimated the wild. Anything could happen in the outdoors; he wasn’t far from the nearest stable or anything if he had to retreat, but something egged him to continue his exploration.

Sooner than later, too, Link found a small clearing beyond the thicket of the woods. Large trees surrounded the small pools of water located in it’s center, the grassland mostly flat and covered with various flowering plants. He smiled to himself, finding the sight to be quite the pretty discovery.

As he gazed around the area, entering the vicinity upon his horse, he could hear the sound of soft humming; a tune unfamiliar to his ears. His ocean eyes glanced to his right, his gaze landing upon your still figure sitting upon the grass. Your feet were dipped within one of the small pools of water, your hands holding a half-eaten baked apple. To his surprise, he hadn’t expected to find anyone else within the Faron region, but you happened to be quite the explorer, it seemed. Nonetheless, Link was content in seeing you again during his travels. It had, after all, been quite some time since your first encounter.

Your eyes darted upwards after hearing the soft clapping of hooves, not expecting to see a familiar face before you - Link. You freed one hand and waved, giving him a smile, although astonished to find him once more.

“Hello, Link! It’s been awhile, huh? I’m surprised to find you here.” You greeted him softly before taking another bite of your apple. Link nodded in return, giving you a small wave of his own as he continued forward. He hopped off his horse, though, reaching within a small pack at his side to offer her a few apples. Link plopped them on the ground to keep her occupied as he gradually met up with your figure. He glanced at your feet dipped below the water before looking back up in a curious manner. Somehow, you understood what he was asking.

“Ah, well, I hurt my foot pretty bad a little bit ago. A dumb bokoblin managed to cut my foot through my shoes on my way over. I don’t have any water of my own to clean it, so I ventured further in the woods and was lucky to find this little area.” You explained, albeit a bit embarrassed. You really weren’t paying attention to your surroundings and the red-skinned monster caught you by surprise. “It’s getting better, though, I think. I’m more angry about my shoes being torn up than anything. A new pair can be pretty expensive.” You sighed, slightly annoyed.

Link furrowed his eyebrows, glancing towards your feet once more. He was worried as wounds could get infected easily if the bokoblin was using anything rusty or not exactly sanitary. Link walked closer until he was a good distance from you; not too close, but not far enough to assume he disliked your presence. He then sat down himself, placing his sword and shield onto the grass as he sprawled his legs to the side, avoiding the water.

“I managed to take care of it, though! I got a headshot with my bow -  _ Hylia _ , I was so proud of myself for that.” You continued, noticing his hard stare. Link was silent, per usual, the gears in his head turning. Instead, you reached for your own pouch tied to your hip, pulling out another baked apple cooked to perfection. You then turned to face him, holding it out as an offering. Link cocked it head to the side in silence, which ended up with you nodding and pushing it forward. Grateful, the hero accepted the snack, taking the first bite.

“I’m no fighter like you are, of course,” you glanced at his weaponry next to his side, a mighty sword and hylian shield. “But I can work a bow pretty decently. So don’t worry about it, alright? Everyone gets hurt at some point - my lucky day happened to be today.” Finishing your sentence, you took another bite of your own snack, looking up towards the sky.

The dusk was still evident, but the soft hues of orange and yellow were leaning towards indigos and purples. Small patches of rosy pinks and vivid violets blended perfectly within the clouds above. You smiled softly, absentmindedly humming once more.

It was then that Link looked up as well, listening to your little melody. It instantly shot him back towards his first encounter with you, yearning for the lyrics once more. You didn’t have legendary vocal cords or anything, but somehow, the tone of your voice calmed him.

Link and you sat there for a little while, just looking up at the sky plastered with colors and munching on baked apples. Link’s horse even joined, stepping closer to earn a few pats from her owner. You even managed to give it a soft pat as well, after asking for permission, of course. Not all steeds liked to be touched by strangers.

It was then that you let out a sigh, glancing towards the blonde sitting beside you. His expression was monotone at first sight, but the little furrow of his brow or the slight curve of his lips said otherwise. He looked peaceful but guarded, one hand always near his blade, you observed. No stal monsters or any other beasts were nearby and you felt as though even he needed to relax every once in awhile. And you knew how to do that (but hoping he wouldn’t cry again, because that threw you into a panic).

“Would you like to hear another song by any chance? I have a short yet simple song to share if you’d like.” You asked him softly, praying he would agree. The last thing you wanted was to make a fool of yourself. Link looked to you, his smile growing as he nodded, the little twinkle evident within his eyes. You returned the smile, happy to be of service.

“ _ Lingering in the last light of dusk _ .”

You began in a low voice, closing your eyelids to focus.

“ _ Lies within the shadows of trust _ .”

Link swallowed hard, having a small inkling feeling that the song had to do with the Twilight era once again. There was no ache in his heart yet like before, so he was off to a good start.

“ _ I … can’t hold onto what I have lost _ .”

“ _ Casting shadows into the light, _

_ Hiding in the darkness of night _ .”

It was then that his stomach performed a small flip, a feeling of hurt pouring into his heart once again. It wasn’t the same as Epona’s Song, however; it was different. It was a bittersweet feeling that he had felt when remembering the other Champions from 100 years ago. It was the feeling of saying goodbye to a good friend.

“ _ Carry me … through the fight, _

_ Bathed … in twilight _ .”

Link had no urge to let out any tears, but his still beating heart felt awkwardly tender. Strong emotions told him his soul hadn’t lost another friend from centuries past, but rather, a forced farewell. A feeling of being unable to meet once again, but at the same time, knowing they were safe and sound. A happy ending, and yet, his heart felt different. Was it selfish to want to see someone again, despite knowing they were going to be alright?

You looked at Link after your ending, a tad bit worried. His expression was conflicted; it was as if he wanted to show how he hurt, but kept up a strong facade to avoid expressing himself. A hand, however, was gripping tightly to his sky-blue tunic.

“If you feel so strongly now, I’m glad I offered the short version.” You spoke up to break the silence. “The longer version is quite … well, tender and sad. A strong bond of friendship between two companions that was in peril at one point, from what stories express. A blue-eyed beast and one who was made up of twilight itself.”

Link peered at you, his eyes piercing into yours. You had almost wanted to gasp, as his ocean eyes reminded you of the said beast itself. Wild and fierce, but loyal and honorable. The eyes of a friend and a hero. You forced a solemn smile before lifting your feet out of the water ever so carefully, gazing upon your wound.

“I’m worried that my songs make you feel so much, but they did the same to me at one point, too, so I’m also a little glad.” You vocalized aloud, prodding at the clean cut on your foot. Blood wasn’t pouring out of it anymore, but it was still just as bruised and painful. “I’m going to find a good spot for camp since this won’t heal overnight. What about you?”

Link simply nodded in agreement, finishing his apple before stumbling to his feet. He then let out a hand to your sitting form, intending to help you with your injury in his own way. Hesitantly, you took it, slightly embarrassed that you needed any sort of assistance for it. Traveling alone had made you familiar with dealing with these things on your own.

He easily lifted you with strength you hadn’t realized he owned, placing your arm around his shoulders. The other easily snaked around your waist to keep you lifted, your cheeks growing hot at the gesture. Doing it to other people was easy when you helped other travelers, but having the same kindness being returned was … odd.

Still, you and Link carefully turned around, stepping away from the water to set you down somewhere safe for the night. He fully intended to stay with you, too, enjoying your presence and offering his protection.


	3. Song of Healing (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link always seems to find you first rather than the other way around; well, here’s the other way around.

For the past two times, Link was always the one to stumble upon your location. This time, you happen to run into him.

Ever since the downfall of Calamity Ganon, towns like Hateno or Kakariko flourished greatly from the gradual increase of trade and expansion. No longer did they have to fend for themselves; it was time to support all of Hyrule using all of their might. That meant that many people were looking for travelers and merchants to deliver goods and messages to other settlements. You noticed you were running low on rupees and decided to do your part to help out.

Stumbling into Hateno, your eyes were met with a beautiful, friendly town. There were homes aligned up the sides of the town entrance, a large road of grass and stone intertwining within the village. The buildings themselves were creamy white and ivory, decorated with auburn and brown accents. Children ran along the road, playing and laughing and enjoying life to the fullest. People were thriving and happy for once, and that alone put a smile upon your lips.

You greeted every passerby without hesitation, admiring Hateno and all of its residents. Hateno was never struggling much during the time of the Calamity, but anyone could tell it was further flourishing from improved trade and other sources.

Off to your right, you noticed cube-like homes that weren’t matching with the rest of Hateno. They were large and colorful; reds, greens, and blues, specifically. Intrigued, you turned into the small path leading towards the eccentric buildings. You weren’t alone, however; a man clad in pink clothing and construction tools was speaking with another, someone wearing a blue uniform akin to his.

They had noticed your presence, too, pausing their discussion as they spun around, eyes landing on your nervous stature. The one clad in pink was the first to speak. 

“Oho! A new face, hm? Hello, little one.” He spoke calmly, adding a smile to his words. The man behind him simply smiled and waved as well.

“Oh, hello! I didn’t mean to interrupt you guys; I couldn’t help but admire these designs.” You replied with a small wave.

“Ah, yes! We, the Bolson Construction Company, made these wonderful homes in hopes of them being used. Thankfully, Terry Town in the Akkala region was made with these designs! It’s wonderful, isn’t it?” He continued, his eyes gazing dreamily at the cubical houses. You stifled a small laugh, glancing at them yourself.

“It really is. I’m just glad people are able to live in peace once more. I haven’t visited Terry Town before, so I’ll be sure to visit when I can.” You exclaimed, letting out a content sigh of relief. Your words happened to remind you of an important task, though. “Actually, do you know anyone that needs their supplies to be taken anywhere? I’m kind of looking for some work! I’m willing to transport just about anything!” Exclaiming once more, you gave a hopeful smile, clasping your hands together.

“Oho ho! You’ve come just in time! Our friend, Hudson, needs more supplies as of late. Wood bundles and flint, to be exact. We have the resources collected, we just need another trusted traveler to deliver them. You’ll be paid as well, of course.” Bolson (you assumed it was he who was Bolson, after all) answered your silent prayers, laughing heartily at your enthusiasm. However, from his words, it seemed that you wouldn’t be traveling by your lonesome. It wasn’t a terrible thing to have a companion, of course, but some strangers are difficult to get along with, especially with a journey from Hateno to Terry Town.

“Who would I be traveling with?” You questioned nervously. You didn’t have many friends that traveled much, to your dismay.

“He happens to be just across the bridge behind me, dear. Why don’t you go introduce yourself? You can say Bolson sent you. It’s better to acquaint yourselves than to be _complete_ strangers, no? Also, enlighten me, please - what’s your name?” Bolson wore something akin to a sly smile. Shaking your head, you offered the palm of your head.

“(Y/n), sir.” A curt reply. Bolson shook your hand firmly before insisting you run along to the lonesome home across the bridge. Nodding your head, you waved the two construction men off before stepping towards your next destination.

The home itself was unexpectedly bigger than you had originally thought, now that you have a better frontal view of it. To the right of the entrance was a small hill with stepping stones, leading into what looked like a backyard shed or storage unit. Next to that, though, was a grassy land littered with wildflowers, small plants, and a pool of water. There, to your surprise, was a small stable for horses, and a familiar steed stood inside. You didn’t want to assume anything, however; many people owned similar horses to others. Near that, two large trees were on each side of the house, too, a cooking pot and fire under the left tree. Over all, the Hateno home was quite lovely, and eased your nerves when crossing the bridge.

A wooden sign stood off to the left, though, and with piqued curiosity, you read it aloud to yourself, astonished.

“It’s … Link’s house?” Gasping, you put a hand to your face, your cheeks growing warm. Not from anything embarrassing, but your mind began to assume the worse. What if he thought you were stalking him? What if he hadn’t wanted anyone to know where he lived? Maybe he wouldn’t even want you to travel with him for a job? As your anxiety egged on your negative thinking, the front door clicked and pushed forward, revealing the blonde and all of his glory.

You immediately looked up, shocked and embarrassed and frozen in place. Neither of you said anything, either. Link’s gaze landed on you and he simply tilted his head to the side, just as puzzled as you were.

“U-um …! Hi there, Link! _Wow_ , you’re home is lovely! What a _wild coincidence_!” The words flew out of your mouth before you could even think. You stood up straight and waved a tad bit frantically, putting on an embarrassed grin. However, Link didn’t seem to be bothered - he felt the opposite. He actually stifled a quiet chuckle at your form before waving back, his lips curving into a beaming smile. Link was amused more than anything.

“I s _wear_ I’m not following you around or anything - Bolson sent me over to meet who I’d be traveling with but … obviously, we know each other already. I hope you don’t mind?”

Link continued to smile, giving you a thumbs up before stepping aside, holding the wooden door open, motioning for you to come inside.

“Oh! Are you sure?” You questioned once, the blonde nodding. Accepting the way it is, you stepped around the sign and hesitantly walked inside Link’s home, excusing yourself quietly. Your eyes met with all sorts of weapons and shields hung upon the walls, a small set of table and chairs in the middle. To your left was a small station decorated with cooking utensils, and next to the front door was a bookshelf filled to the brim with literature. It was simple like you expected, but somehow, it was very _Link_.

“It’s quaint - very _you_ , I mean.” You commented as Link stepped back inside. Looking around once more, you noted the upstairs section of the home to be his bedroom or personal study, perhaps.

“These weapons on the walls, too … that trident, in particular.” Mumbling, you strided to the silver trident decorated with red jewels. You’d never touch it, as it wasn’t yours, but you couldn’t help but admire it. “It reminds me much of the Zora people - their weapons, I mean. Since they mainly use spears and tridents. It’s neat.”

You didn’t notice, but Link wore a solemn smile. His blue orbs gazed upon the trident, a painful feeling swelling within his chest. The Lightscale Trident was Mipha’s weapon, the Zora Champion and friend that fell from the Calamity 100 years ago.

The other displays were holding onto the weapons of the other Champions. Somehow, he was gifted their weapons through various leaders, them believing he would put them to good use. Link, however, couldn’t risk the chance of them breaking. They were precious to him and his heart. Everyday, they would be placed upon the displays to remind him of his past companions, but to also share their story with any visiting guests. Some may say it’s a waste of their legacy, but to him, it only strengthened it.

“Wasn’t the Zora Champion of the past one who held a trident similar to this one? I wouldn’t know what it looked like, of course. I heard she had the power to heal all sorts of injuries after visiting Zora’s Domain once, though.” You continued your little rant, sort of just speaking out loud at this point. Link was a silent person, preferring not to speak. To honor and respect it, you mentally decided that you’d speak for both of you.

“I might be getting a little carried away; sorry about that. Did you want to talk about our excursion?” Spinning around, you faced the blonde hylian. He gestured for you to take a seat, and with a small nod, you pulled out a chair and sat yourself down, Link doing the same. You might’ve been correct, but Link didn’t talk much to begin with. You’ve only ever heard him say one word to you, and it was asking if you would sing. 

“Well, we’re taking flint and wood up to Terry Town, which is pretty exciting! I’ve never been there before, so I’m looking forward to this trip. I’m assuming we’ll travel early morning tomorrow, find camp for however long it takes us to get there, and make it in a couple of days? Maybe even stay the night there, and then come back here to report back to Bolson. A weeks time, I’m guessing?” You summarized the excursion and its entirety, giving Link a questioning look in case he had any other ideas. The Hylian nodded slowly, a small concerned look on his face.

“What’s the matter?” You leaned forward, placing a hand on the table, worried. He simply looked toward the sword settled on his back, glancing back to you. Was he worried about your safety during your travel together? Monsters didn’t spawn in huge numbers after the Calamity was defeated. Or was he worried because of your previous injury from your last encounter together?

“I’ll be okay! I’ve improved my archery skills, and I know you certainly know your way with a sword and shield. Stal monsters won’t come out during the day time, too. _And_ my foot is much better, if that’s what you’re concerned with.” It seemed you hit the nail on the head. Link sighed, unable to suppress his lingering fear of you getting hurt. Hell, he hated it when _anyone_ got hurt and he was around, but couldn’t stop it. Somehow, he shoulders all the blame.

“ _Link_ , don’t start feeling guilty on me! You don’t have to feel responsible for other people; it’s not your job. As long as we do our best together, then it’s enough, alright?”

Link sputtered at your sudden mini lecture, almost embarrassed at how well you had read him just then. Not many people could, or at least, many chose not to point it out. You huffed, though, crossing your arms.

“Realize that and I’ll present you with another song tomorrow. The Zora Champion reminded me of it, actually - it’s called the _Song of Healing_.”

It was Link’s turn to huff, blowing a strand of hair out of his vision as he tried to ignore the sound of your adorable laugh. Nonetheless, the blonde couldn’t help but curve his little pout in a content grin, a warm feeling spreading over his mind. Whatever it was, Link focused on the sound of your laughter, choosing to embrace it.


	4. Song of Healing (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so it continues; onwards to Terry Town.

It was the morning after when you and Link had set out for Terry Town. You two were plopped upon your horses (even though your horse was another of Link’s he had to take out from the stables), equipped with large amounts of flint and wood to deliver. The sky was a bright blue, not a cloud to be seen, and the warm rays of the sun shined brightly against the earth. The temperature offered a comforting warmth, too, making the day a perfect one for travel.

You could tell that Link felt content as well. His eyes never left the dirt road ahead as you exited the split of the Dueling Peaks, but he wasn’t tense. His guard was always up, you figured, in case any unforeseen danger were to appear. But in your eyes, you noticed that sometimes, Link would close his eyes to savor the peace, and it put a warm smile on your lips. You were grateful that out of any other person in the world, Link was coincidentally your companion for the delivery. Fate was odd like that.

Ever since you left Hateno, not much was spoken between you two. The silence was comforting; you enjoyed the sounds of mother nature. Birds chirping and little foxes and boars running about - even the butterflies and dragonflies kept you entertained on the road. 

Eventually, you’d be stopping to take your first break, which was more or less for the horses than yourself. Not only were they carrying humans on their backs, but extra luggage for Terry Town, which would tire them even more. Just after the bridge leading to Hyrule Field, you’d stop and take a small break.

And true to your word, Link halted his horse. He turned to you to give a quick nod, and you responded with one of your own, a small grin plastered on your face. You both hopped off your horses, giving them some affectionate pats and words of praise for their hard work.

“You’re doing so well, Midnight,” you’d flatter, your hands giving the raven-hued horse little scratches along their neck and ears (as far as your tippy toes would let you reach, at least). “You’re such a pretty gal, too. I’d hope your owner is treating you well.” Continuing, you untied a flask of apples from your hip, holding them out for Midnight to gobble them up. With a content neigh, Midnight took each apple one by one, savoring each bite as you chuckled. Link was doing the same, only he gave an exasperated expression at your comment. It screamed, ‘I love my horses more than anything … !’

“I’m teasing you, silly. You’re really in tune with animals. Your horses wouldn’t stick by you if they didn’t love you back. I’m just a little envious.” You explained, a solemn smile appearing on your face. You never owned a horse or any sort of animal or pet, and Link was able to tame wild horses so easily …

The hylian cocked his head to the side, a little concerned at your words. Did he somehow make you feel jealous of him? He believed anyone could have a knack for animals when taught how to handle them properly. Maybe he’d have to teach you sometime.

“ _Pfft_ , don’t be worried, Link. I was never around animals when I was younger; I used to be intimidated by them, actually, because of it. However, I always loved observing the packs of wild horses grazing the fields. They always look so carefree and content.” You shared, looking to your right as Hyrule Field seemed to spread forever away. “I guess what I’m trying to say is … I want a horse someday. Not now, of course, but maybe afterwards, I can tame a companion of my own.”

Link nodded in understanding. Taming wild horses weren’t easy, especially if their temperament was more on the wild side. He found himself lucky he was able to capture his main steed, Iliac.

“I can help.” He mumbled quietly, almost _too_ quiet for you to hear. Your ears weren’t playing tricks on you, though, as you shot your head towards Link. Immediately, the blonde’s cheeks warmed at your sudden action, causing him to look away in embarrassment. He hadn’t even meant to say his thoughts out loud, but his body had betrayed him.

“Oh, uh, _yikes_ ! Sorry about that, I just- I …!” You stammered, a sense of panic bubbling in your stomach. You hadn’t meant to be so _obvious_ of how surprised you were to hear his voice again. You tugged on a strand of hair, mentally cursing yourself for being an idiot.

“I’m- I’m not used to it is all. I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable … I’m just appreciative whenever you speak up. It makes me feel as though I’m, well, worthy or something? Even though I’m nothing special- haha- it’s just nice. I don’t know how to describe it.” You ranted nonstop, spilling out your thoughts without even thinking about it. Your own embarrassment had taken over your state of mind, and in a fit of anxiety, you threw up whatever your mind said.

“I know you keep to yourself a lot. I’m trying to _not_ overstep boundaries here. It sounds nice, though- your voice, I mean,” you carried on anyways, trying to ignore your beating heart as it decided to speed up. “ … and if you mean it, I’d love to have the amazing animal expert, Link, help me tame a horse after all of this.”

Link’s own heart was beating a million miles a minute, an unfamiliar feeling washing over his mind as he carefully took a quick glance in your direction. Your own face was tinted a rosy pink, your face attempting to focus on Midnight. Or how the sky seemed to be so interesting all of a sudden. Either way, Link prayed to Hylia to be still his beating heart.

“Hm.” He mused, a quiet, somewhat verbal confirmation that his offer still stood, and that he accepted it wholeheartedly. Link, Hero of Hyrule (unbeknownst to you, somehow), would help you tame a horse after their job was said and done. A future plan you both had made together in the midst of Hyrule Field, filled with embarrassment and nerves.

“In return, I can sing you the _Song of Healing_ later this afternoon?” You replied, changing the subject altogether to ease your mind. After such an event, you two eventually ended your break, hopping upon your steeds once more to continue down the dirt road.

It was a few hours later into the day, just after you had passed the path leading upwards towards Zora’s Domain, when you decided to sing another song. The domain itself is what reminded you of it again, due to the Zora Champion having healing properties, and it all sort of fit together like a big puzzle. You were in between Akkala and Eldin, somewhat in the middle, as you continued upwards along a hill. Akkala, from what you remembered from your last venture, was quite the mountainous region, decorated with fiery colored trees and grasslands. You were already past the halfway mark, and you awaited Terry Town to come into view in another hour or so.

“Now seems like a good time, don’t you think? It’s up to you, of course.” You explained, giving Link a questioning look. He only replied with a hum of approval since he was in front of you, leading the way. With a huff of air, you took a few deep breaths before starting.

“ _Day to night, dark to light,_

_Fall the sands of time.”_

From the introduction alone, Link already found the tune to be a little … ominous? It wasn’t creepy or spooky, no, but the tone of your voice made it seem that way. He listened anyways, not saying a word in fear of interrupting.

“ _Let the years, like the gears_

_Of a clock unwind_.”

“ _In your mind, walk through time_

_Back to better days._ ”

“ _Memories, like a dream,_

_Wash tears away …_ “

You took a moment to sneak a look at the hylian riding in front of you, unable to see much as he was facing forward. There was no indication from his body language that some strong emotion was overcoming him, or if his face was twisted into something else. You felt a little disappointed.

“ _Like a star in the sky,_

_Darkness can’t reach you_.”

“ _Light the night, joy is light_

_‘Til the new dawn._ ”

“ _Cast away your old face,_

_Let go your spite._ ”

Link let out a heavy sigh, feeling content from the sound of your voice. You never let out any sort of voice crack or mistake (as far as he could tell) and you were simply enchanting.

There wasn’t any painful feelings swelling up within his chest this time, either. His heart didn’t ache or long for anything, nor did his throat feel choked up. His eyes had no urge to release any unwanted tears. For once, after three songs so far, the hylian had no surge of emotions. Instead, Link felt an overwhelming sense of peace, something he hadn’t felt too much over his travels. Sure, there were times he could feel comfortable or get a good amount of sleep in the night. But nothing had him feel … at home? Or was it the fact he couldn’t get enough of your songs? Your voice?

“ _With this mask,_

_I’ll ask to borrow your light_.”

To his reluctance, you finished. Without looking over his shoulder, he could tell from the satisfied huff of air you’d release, and the sound of you unbuckling a flask of water to quench your vocal cords.

“Ah, that was refreshing! A swig of water really does help after a song or two. I’ve always wondered how traveling bards could sing so much without killing their throats.” You commented, wiping your mouth with the back of your hand. Link shifted his body so he could look over, giving you a thumbs up and a wide smile - his version of positive praise.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it! This song just came to me one night and I stayed up late rehearsing. That’s how they usually come about, anyways,” you blabbered in response, your eyes shifting away to gaze upon the wildlife. Link stared at your form curiously. “I sleep and these songs just sort of … play for me? In my dreams? Then the lyrics pop up so fast in my mind as if they were prewritten. I mean, I write them down so _fast_ and it all makes sense the first time. Which, let me inform you, songwriting _never_ goes that way.”

When you glanced at Link, he was staring at you with a perplexed face. You weren’t sure if it was him being surprised at how far fetched your explanation was, or if he was somehow worried for your well being. Either way, you shrugged lamely, shaking your head.

“I _know_ it sounds weird, but I swear, that’s really how it goes! I dream of the melody and the lyrics are just imprinted into my head or something. I’m not a neat songwriter, so even I find it a little unusual. But I understand if it sounds crazy, you can ignore my ranting.” You ended up waving it off, letting out a nervous chuckle, not really believing it to be crazy yourself.

Songwriting could be messy and all sorts of unorganized crazy. Drafts and drafts of lyrics and different melodies and harmonies would be scrapped, or implemented, or even changed in the slightest bit. Your heart knew that you didn’t come up with these songs on your own - someone, or _something_ , was giving you songs of the past to perform. For what purpose, you couldn’t say. And _why_ it would be you out of the hundreds of people the higher ups could have chosen, you also didn’t know.

Link, however, found it peculiar. Every song you’ve shared, you’d have some sort of background information on it, or you’d given him emotions he hadn’t felt in … well, forever. Something told him that you didn’t know of his origins, either - that he was the Hylian Champion of 100 years ago that sort of saved Hyrule a few months ago? Most people eventually figured it out and, gratefully, didn’t have a problem with his status. Maybe you knew and just never said anything explicit? Unlikely, in his mind.

“The Song of Healing was my most recent discovery, too. I loved scribbling the lyrics down for this song, but I wish I knew the premise of it. The title itself and the words are so different …“  
Link hummed in response, already lost within his pile of thoughts. He believed that, just maybe … he could ask the Princess of Hyrule about it himself. Princess Zelda might know something.

So, it was decided. After their journey to Terry Town, Link was to return to the castle as soon as he could. With or without you, however, he wasn’t sure.

**Author's Note:**

> If y’all have any criticism or any thoughts, let me know!! 💕


End file.
